smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanic/Part 4
Smurfette: Will this place do? Glovey: Hmm.... It'll have to do. Not very professional for my work, but I'll see what I can do. Glovey gets his sketch book out and is about ready to start. Smurfette: Wait. I have an idea. Glovey, I want you to draw me naked. Glovey: Scuze me...? Smurfette: All in the nude, but wearing this. Smurfette opens a small chest and pulls out the Heart of the Ocean necklace. Glovey: Wow. Is that a Sapphire? Smurfette: It's just a very big diamond. This is all I'll be wearing while you draw me. Glovey stops for a moment. He closes his eyes, and holds his breath. Glovey: Okay. But you have to promise to not laugh, and please hold still. Smurfette: I promise. We see Smurfette's shadow undressing as Glovey squints his eyes and sticks his tongue out to the side as he concentrates in sketching. He moves very quickly and stops every two seconds to observe and sketch more. He then erases and draws again. He starts to rub his thumb to make detail into his work. He does this for what seemed to be only 15 minutes. He lifts the paper and then looks back at Smurfette. He blows on the paper to remove any eraser crumbs and dust. Smurfette's shadow is seen removing the necklace and getting dressed again. Glovey hands Smurfette the sketch and she smiles and laughs at the sight. Smurfette: I'm surprised you didn't try anything. Glovey: That wouldn't be very professional of me. They both laugh and Smurfette leans a kiss on Glovey. She hands the necklace to Glovey. Smurfette: Please put the necklace back inside the safe. Glovey walks towards a safe and places it inside. He is astonished to see lots of money and jewelry. He lets a loud whistle out. Meanwhile, Gargamel appears to be searching for Smurfette. He returns to Hefty. Gargamel: Nothing. Nobody's seen her. Hefty: That canine... Find her! Gargamel heads off again. He heads off to Smurfette's room and catches that two of them together. Glovey: Oh feces! run! Smurfette: This way! Both run away laughing. They run and bump into many passengers while Gargamel continues to chase after them with an annoyed look in his face. They run into many rooms. Unfortunately, Gargamel continues to chase them and catch up. They continue to run pass workers and passengers. They finally lose him when they enter the cargo room. They end up finding the wagon where Smurfette had arrived in the first place. Glovey: Cool! Check it out... Smurfette climbs inside while Glovey sits on the driver's seat. Glovey: Honk! Honk! Where to my lady? Smurfette begins to laugh as she pulls Glovey towards her. Glovey: Wait, you're supposed to tip after the ride. Smurfette: This one's on me... While Glovey and Smurfette played timetables like the rabbits, Hefty and Gargamel enter Smurfette's chamber. Hefty opens the safe to see if anything is missing. He finds inside the safe the drawing Glovey made of Smurfette. He then pulls out the Heart of the Ocean and begins to plot with Gargamel. Hefty: I have an idea on how to get that son of a Smurf. I need you to take the necklace and hide it on his coat when we catch him. Gargamel: I understand. A team of officers run all over the deck, searching for the two love birds. They go to the wagon and believe they are inside, as they left the... ahem... humidity in the air and windows as evidence. To their surprise, they weren't there. Our lovers escape laughing and skipping back on to the main deck. They continue to laugh and kiss passionately. Smurfette: As soon as this boat arrives to its destination, we're getting off and running away together. Suddenly, loud bells begin to ring. Both Glovey and Smurfette look ahead and make their eyes big as they see the ship hit a giant iceberg. Both begin to hear what everyone is talking about the ship not working. Glovey: This isn't good. Smurfette: We must warn my sister and Hefty. Glovey: Let's go. As soon as they turn, Gargamel catches them. He makes sure he isn't seen putting the necklace in the pocket of Glovey's coat. Hefty: I've looking for you, Smurfette. We have been robbed. Your hero is a thief. Glovey: Oh not this again... Come on. The ship's sinking and... Gargamel quickly pulls Glovey and reaches for the necklace out of the pocket. Gargamel: Oh lookie here. Is this what you were missing, Hefty? Hefty: Why yes, Gargy. It is. The master thief has revealed himself. Glovey: What?! No! You just put that there! Hefty: Liar! Glovey: Smurfette! Please! You gotta believe me! I would never... Hefty: Be quiet! Hefty punches Glovey once more. Security arrives and picks up Glovey. They take him away as he retrains and shouts. Glovey: No! Smurfette! He's lying! You gotta believe me! Smurfette!!! The door shuts and Glovey is seen taken below through the window. Smurfette looks down the floor and noticed small puddles forming. Captain Dreamy and Handy can be heard shouting with the other men, demanding for the blueprints. Smurfette tries to listen, but is suddenly slapped by Hefty again. Hefty: Perhaps I wasn't clear earlier! Busy with your hero! Little Slug! The door opens and many of the ship staff arrive telling Hefty to exit the room as part of the Captain's orders. They appeared to be doing this to everyone. The ship was really sinking. Meanwhile, Glovey appeared to be handcuffed and guarded guards. Gargamel arrives and requests the men follow the captain, as he appeared with Handy calling all staff members. The officers leave and Gargamel closes the door. He then reaches out of his pocket a gun. Gargamel: You little rat hair ball... What am I going to do with you. He cocks the pistol and fills it with bullets. Gargamel: I could just kill you right now and get on with my life. What do you suggest? Hmmm? Glovey: You can just... ugh... stand there. The sight of you makes sick anyways. Gargamel then presses the gun at Glovey's forehead. Gargamel: Oh. How could I forget? I was told to give you something. He then punches Glovey numerous times. Gargamel: There you are. Compliments of Master Hefty. Glovey smirks as he struggles. Glovey: What? No tip? Gargamel: Don't worry. Here it comes. Gargamel points at the rising water. He then gets ready to exit. Gargamel: I do recall you telling Smurfette you were an excellent swimmer. Let's see if it's true. Meanwhile, Smurfette is seen boarding with Hefty and the rest of her high society. Hefty: And you wanted to stay with that smurf garbage. I'm the real brains running this operation. Smurfette: He didn't do it! You.... you! Hefty: Oh come now! You were going to run off like the little slug you are! Smurfette unleashes a fast punch at Hefty, making him fall. Hefty: Smurfette! She runs away, hoping to search for Glovey. She could hear him screaming for help. She follows the sound of his voice. She freaks out when she sees the water overfilling everywhere. She begins to paddle as she continues to follow his voice. She finds him hand cuffed to a wall. Glovey: Smurfette! I didn't do it! Hefty... Smurfette:I know! I'm so sorry, Glovey! I'm sorry! She begins to kiss him multiple times, saying sorry after each kiss. Glovey: It's okay! It's okay! You gotta get me out of here. Smurfette: Where are the keys?! Glovey: He took them! You're gonna have to use something else! Smurfette looks around and sees an axe. Smurfette: There! I'll use that axe! Glovey: Oh whoa now....! Wait a minute! Oh no! Smurfette swings hard and breaks the hand cuff chains. Glovey: Yikes! I almost lost a hand there! Smurfette: I learned to make each day count! Glovey: You're right! Glovey laughs as he paddles with Smurfette. Glovey: Oh smurf! This is cold! We gotta get out of here! The two reach an area where they hear more passengers screaming and panicking. Glovey recognizes Painter and Gutsy. Glovey: Painter! Gutsy! What's happening?! Painter: Zey won't open za doors! We trapped! Gutsy: Aye! These bas devils want us swimming with the fish! Glovey: I got an idea. We'll break the door open. Everyone! We're gonna break the door open! Glovey motivates everyone to push and pull on the gates until they eventually break. Everyone then runs at the same time as they give a battle cry and beat up the guards that wouldn't let them enter. Glovey and Smurfette run to the deck and make it to where the civilians are being taken to life boats. They hear the officers cry out for Women and children first. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Titanic Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles